The present invention is directed to the hairpiece fabrication arts and more particularly to a novel and improved hairpiece and hairpiece foundation and the method for making such a hairpiece and hairpiece foundation.
The present application discloses a novel hairpiece foundation of practical design which overcomes many of the inadequacies of heretofore available hairpiece foundations.
Up to the present time, most commercially available hairpiece foundations have been substantially one-piece sheets or members (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,325 to Dvorzsak, column 1, lines 64-71, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,334 to LeMole, column 4, lines 47-61) containing essentially no breather holes in relation to the amount of surface area to be covered. Such hairpiece foundations either do not permit the pores of the head of the wearer adequately to breath or do not otherwise provide for the comfort of the wearer. Nor have compound hairpiece foundations provided adequate breather holes. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,309 to Lane et al, column 3, lines 39-42). Inadequate dissipation of body heat from the head of the wearer, or the effects of perspiration, either have caused discomfort to the hairpiece wearer or otherwise have become a cause of embarassment.
Suggestions posed in the art directed toward incorporation of aromatic substances into hairpiece foundations to counteract the effects of perspiration (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,466 to Hupka, column 2, lines 69-71) either have not been found to be entirely practical or have not otherwise been entirely possible. Moreover, many porous materials (such as cloth), which have heretofore been used in the manufacture of hairpiece foundations, have a tendency to rot or otherwise disintegrate over a period of time from proximity to normal body acids, such as a result from perspiration.